Whispers in the Dark
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: "I love you, and that should be enough to tell you that the past is where it belongs, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Clint and Natasha have a heart to heart in the aftermath of the battle for New York City.


**A/N: I just couldn't leave this unwritten. It's been bugging me for a while now.**

**I've never written Clintasha before, but now's as good a time as any. I'm pretty sure there's some ooc-ness, but I like the softer side of Natasha. Clint's probably totally ooc, but I don't care. Maybe when it's just him and Tasha, he gives the sarcastic side a rest. Enjoy (or not), and leave a review. **

Clint walked beside Natasha. In the aftermath of the battle for New York City, the Avengers had taken some time off to recollect their thoughts, and rest up until they might be needed again. The two walked in silence for a while. Clint thought about the recent events, his betrayal of his friends, and the havoc he had caused while under Loki's influence. He remembered with a startling clarity the battle he and Natasha had fought on the Helicarrier. Every move was etched into his mind. He was grateful to Natasha for putting aside her feelings and giving him the beating he needed in order to get himself back.

"I love you, Natasha." He said suddenly. There. He'd said it, and he felt a weight lift off his chest. The redhead was stunned into silence, which didn't happen often.

"What did you say?" she whispered. Clint planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Natasha Romanoff." She stared at him like he had just spoken an unfamiliar foreign language. She pulled away from him and leaned in the railing of the bridge they had been walking across.

"How can you? You know what I've done." Clint shook his head, as he leaned next to her.

"Yes, but there's more to you than that." He tried to tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, but she shied away from him as though he'd struck her. When she looked back at him, there were tears in her eyes.

"No, Clint. There isn't. Nothing can undo what I've done. We can't just pretend…" Clint stopped her.

"I'm not pretending anything." He said. Natasha crossed her arms over her chest, as though she were trying to hold herself together.

"He told me that nothing could wipe out the red…" she whispered. Clint's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Who told you that?" Natasha was silent for a moment. She watched a small flock of geese float by, following the current of the dark water below.

"Loki. He told me that there was no forgiveness for what I've done. I can't wipe it out, I can't go back and do it over, and I sure as hell can't go back and tell you to go ahead and take the shot." Clint placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to face him.

"He's the god of lies and mischief, Tasha. What he said may have some truth in it, but he twists words to mean something entirely different. He doesn't know you the way I do." Natasha eased herself onto a park bench, and pulled her jacket tighter around her to ward off the cool night breeze.

"He knew about everything. The hospital fire…Clint, how many innocent lives did I take, just because somebody told me to? I'm not usually one to question my own actions, but I've been questioning everything since that day on the Helicarrier. I ruin everything I touch. Death follows me everywhere." Clint shook his head.

"But that's not you, is it? He knew of your past actions. I know your heart's in the right place." he said.

"I have no heart." Natasha scoffed bitterly. Clint sat back.

"You're wrong. You do, you just don't let many people see you for what you really are."

"And what is that?" Clint brushed his lips across her cheek before answering.

"A beautiful woman, inside and out." He whispered in her ear. Natasha wiped the tears off her cheek.

"But how long must I atone for what I've done?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe you don't have to?" When she made no response, he nudged her with his elbow. "Hmmm?" Natasha bowed her head. "I love you, and that should be enough to tell you that the past is where it belongs, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Natasha stared up at the moon for a bit, going through everything that was just said.

"Have I ever told you that I'm glad you didn't kill me?" she said quietly, a smile trying to creep onto her face. Clint shook his head.

"No, but you don't have to tell me. I see it every time I see you. I love you, Natasha Romanoff." This time Natasha didn't pull away from his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder, intertwining her hand with his.

"I love you too, Clint Barton."

Fin


End file.
